Meet the Parent
by gmsnumber1percabethfan
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth tell Annabeth's dad and step-mom they're dating, Percy has a lot of questions to answer. Lucky for him, Fredrick's out of town, so he'll be meeting with Annabeth's step-mom. But still, this meeting could make or break the relationship. Good luck Percy! One-shot


**Hey Everyone, here's my first story, I REALLY hope you like it!**

"Just please, don't be stupid" Annabeth said to me as we walked into her front door.

"Me, stupid? I thought you knew me!" I replied.

"Oh, ha ha, just trust me Seaweed Brain, my stepmom has been dying to meet you ever since...well, you know -"

"We started _lovin' _each other?"

"Yeah, sure. But listen, this is important, if she doesn't like you, it could end our relationship-"

"But she's already-"

"I know she's already met you, but considering that was 2 years ago, you weren't my boyfriend, and you were rushing to save me and Artemis, that doesn't really count. Oh Gods, here she comes. See ya later, love you, bye!" She said, running out of the room.

"Love you too!" I called after her.

"Hello Percy," Annabeth's stepmom said as she came in, "Sorry Fredrick couldn't be here today, but I'm so glad we could officially meet each other."

"That's fine, and I'm glad too." I said like the polite gentleman I was. Secretly, I was glad Mr. Chase wasn't there. You always hear about the mean dad in those meet-the-parents stories.

"So, let's get down to business," she said, "Fredrick has typed up a list of questions for you, so even though he's out on a trip for work, he can still be here in spirit."

Oh goody.

"First question is: Why do you like my dau - I mean - step-daughter?"

_"Oh good, and easy one" _I thought. "She's smart, independent, and extremely beautiful. She keeps me right on track, even when she's insulting me. And I know that she's strong, so she might not need me, but I sure as Hades need her." I guess that could be a reasonable answer. It didn't do her justice at all, but it showed a fraction of the affection I felt for her.

"That's really sweet, Percy. I'm glad she has someone like you to care about her. This next question was one one Fredrick's favorites, I think he likes scaring you; what makes you think you deserve her?"

It took a little longer to think of an answer for this one, and even then, I wasn't happy with it. "I have no idea. Honestly, I don't deserve her. I wish I could answer this question with an acceptable response, but I can't." That was the best I could do. I mean, I saved the world and all, but other than that insignificant little detail, what else was there?

Suddenly, Mrs. Chase's face got all red and she said, "Well, we can just skip the next one, apparently Fredrick is wondering about your...ummm...moral values."

Her face wasn't the only one that was red.

"I wouldn't do anything...er...immoral with Annabeth. Don't worry, Mrs. Chase, you can trust me."

"Okay, well then, thanks for the assurance Percy, now we can move on. I'm sure you know perfectly well that Annabeth needs respect."

"Of course I do, if I didn't learn that soon enough, I'd be dead right now." I replied with a laugh, recalling all of the times she's threatened to kick my butt.

"I'm glad," Mrs. Chase said, grinning, "We're done with all of Fredrick's questions, but, knowing him, he'll probably be sending more later. But in the meantime, you can answer some of my own questions. How did you two meet?"

"We uhh..." I couldn't tell her about Camp Half-Blood, so I made something up on-the-spot. "We met at a science camp called Camp point-five circulatory system organ!" I blurted out with a straight face, although inside, I was cracking up. Hopefully I would tell Annabeth the name of the camp before her parents asked her about all the "fun science projects".

Then, just as Mrs. Chase started laughing hysterically, I realized something.

"You know about Camp Half-Blood, don't you?" I asked

"Yes honey...I do...but nice try." She said between small bursts of laughter.

"I'll be sure to tell Fredrick about that one." She said once the hysterics had finally died down. Then she got a look on her face that reminded me of the one the Aphrodite girls got on their faces when they were about to dish out the latest gossip. "Where was your first date? Aww I bet my dau - I mean - step -"

"You can just call her your daughter, Mrs. Chase. I consider you Annabeth's mom, and I'm sure she does too." I said, though I wasn't _quite_ sure about my girlfriend's feelings on the matter.

"Thanks, Percy, that really means a lot to me."

I was feeling a little awkward after a couple moments of silence after that, so I went ahead and answered her question. "Our first real date was at a restaurant called The Palm with my mom and Paul." I said, reminded of the embarrassing night and the awkwardness of it all. "It was really fun, but we totally messed up telling them that we were dating. I ended up just blurting it out randomly, and Annabeth did a spit-take." I said with a laugh. "Luckily, my mom loves Annabeth, so even if we hired the minotaur to break the news, she'd still be overjoyed."

Mrs. Chase laughed and I heard a beep.

"Oh look, Fredrick sent me more questions!" She said with mock enthusiasm while pulling her phone out of her pocket.

I watched as she read the text, and to my horror, she started to tear up. "No...it's not more questions...he said...he said...well you can read it."

_Dear, could you please tell Percy that we're not trying to scare him or anything, we're only just worried about Annabeth. Tell him that I know she's in good hands because she's with the boy (wait, actually, say "man") that crossed the country to save her and threatened his life for her and the world countless times. Then say something nice and friendly like, "Welcome to the family!" And can we have mashed potatoes for dinner tonight? Love you, honey, bye!_

If I wasn't my manly and macho self, I might start tearing up a little too. I mean, I just got welcomed into my girlfriend's family! I wanted to jump up and down, but I figured that might ruin the mood.

"Do you mind if I text him back?" I asked quietly because she still looked a little fragile.

"No, of course not," Mrs. Chase said, wiping her tears, "go right ahead."

_Thanks for the message Mr. Chase, I really do care about your daughter. I hope I stick to your high expectations of me. Good luck with those potatoes :)_

_-Percy_

_"_Well Percy, I think that just about ends this meeting. I'm really glad you could come."

"Me too, Mrs. Chase."

"Oh, go run along now, I'm sure you're just itching to tell Annabeth what happened."

"Thanks, Mrs. Chase." I said with a grin as I headed upstairs to where Annabeth would be waiting in her room.

"How did it go?" She asked as soon as I could see her face through the door.

"Great," I said as I sat down on her bed where she had previously been reading, and kissed her cheek. "But did you honestly think it would go wrong?" How could your mom say no to this?" I said, gesturing at my general awesomeness.

"Ha ha ha," she said while playfully pushing my shoulder, but then she got tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching for Riptide in my pocket. "Are you okay?"

Then she let out a nervous giggle, gave me a sympathetic look, and took my hand.

"We told Sally and Paul, we told my parents..." she said, counting of on the hand that wasn't holding mine, which was starting to sweat with the knowledge of what was coming next.

"Now we have to tell Poseidon and Athena!"

**Now, for those of you who are a little confused about their 1st date (or just looking for a good story) look at PercabethAndZebrasFTW's story called Dinner with the Jackson's that's the story their 1st date was based off of.**

**Please please please please please review! I can't even tell you how much it would mean to me if you reviewed! :) Check out my sequel "Meet the Godly Parents"**

**-gmsnumber1percabethfan**


End file.
